Yellow Area
Cat Room.png|Cat Room kndcjlsnjkds.PNG|Hide-and-Seek xnckjsbdvkjs.PNG|Wooden Fish Tail Capture.PNG|Finishing Wooden Fish Key Puzzle Capture34.PNG|Second Part of the Area gkjsdnkjfnsd.PNG|Liar's Room ksnfkjsandfkjsd.PNG|Statue fknadnjfskjdnfsj.PNG|Doll's Hallway? kdnfsnfksdnf.PNG|Tree Room jbakjsbfkjsnd.PNG|Open Mouth The Yellow Area is one of the areas of the cursed gallery in the game Ib. As the name implies, the entire flooring of each room in the area is yellow. Walkthrough Ib will arrive in this area after accomplishing the Green Area. The area starts off with a cat-like wall with a fish hole in the middle. Ib should find the fish key hole to proceed to the next area. If Ib goes to the right hallway, she'll encounter certain statues, as one moves when the light goes out. This statue will chase Ib and harm her upon contact. Ib must lead the statue to a crack in the floor so it trips and shatters. From there, she'll get the Wooden Fish Tail. In another way, if she goes to the left hallway, there she'll play "hide-and-seek" with a stick figure. This is done by pressing a button under one of the curtains in the room and hoping that the stick figure is there and not something else that may or may not harm her. Once you've found him, she'll obtain a Wooden Fish Head, so combining both, Ib will obtain the key to the next area. From there, the area will expand. The corridor in the middle of the area has a Claw come out and try to attack Ib. The top right door has a maths puzzle that needs to be solved. The first number can be found at the bottom left of the area, by examing the white painting twice. The second number can be found on a doll which drops after examing a nearly doll in the top right of the area. The third number is found past the Liars Room by looking under correct tile in the room with the statue, but to find the correct tile you have to solve the Liars puzzle. The Liars puzzle can be solved by listening to the Brown Liar. The puzzle can them be solved. After getting the Wooden Apple from the Apple Tree Room, Ib may proceed to the Red Area through the mouth, located in the east of the save point, but a second Claw appears as Ib travels back through the central corridor. Notes *After going through the Wooden Fish puzzle, you'll arrive at another part of the area. You'll see a paper lying on the ground. There written, "Just when you've forgotten...". ''Remember to keep away from the walls in the central corridor, as Claws will try and attack Ib. Paintings and Sculptures There is a lot of paintings in this area, yet most of them have no name. List of Paintings seen in this area: *A Chef's Talent'' *The Process of Execution *''A Painting of a Stick Figure'' *''Moon'' *''Naked Woman'' *''A Slash'' *''A Red Hand'' *''A Sinister Painting (as Ib calls it)'' *''A Music Note with "OUT" across it'' *''Painting seen in the Materials Storehouse *''An untitled painting of a rose *''Spitting Painting'' *''Unnamed White Painting with a Number on the middle'' *''Green, Brown, Yellow, Blue, White, and Red Liars'' *''Statue inside the Statue Part'' *''"Apple Born of a Tree", inside the Apple Tree room'' Enemies *Claws *Gas *Lips *Naked Woman *The Process of Execution *Red Slash Mark *Sinister Painting (adds to Doom Counter) *Spitting Painting *Statue of a head Category:Guides Category:Areas Category:Yellow Area